The Hunger
by Marie Day
Summary: This story takes place a short time after Marcus Cole arrives on Babylon 5, and just after Exogenisis.


  
1  
  
The last thing Garibaldi really wanted to see was a nervous, pacing Marcus Cole outside his quarters. It was not a good way to start the day.  
  
"Should I just shoot you now and save myself all kinds of grief?" Garibaldi asked as he stepped out into the corridor.  
  
"I'd prefer a heart shot, if you don't mind." The Ranger folded his hands over his chest. "It would be a shame to spoil my good looks."   
  
"Don't tempt me."  
  
The door to his quarters slid shut, denying him any hope of a retreat. Garibaldi turned down the corridor and began walking. Marcus kept pace. Michael went faster. Marcus jogged along.  
  
"You aren't going to go away, are you?"   
  
"No. Sorry."  
  
They reached the lift side by side. A Minbari started to slip in with them but Marcus smiled politely and waved him away. The man looked as though the Ranger had pulled a foot long knife and begun brandishing it at him. He didn't just back away, he hurried in another direction down the corridor.  
  
"They never take me that seriously."  
  
"That's because you don't smile," Marcus said. He slipped into the lift and stepped to the side, smiling politely at the other man.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. I do have the urge to run." He stepped inside and leaned against the wall. Garibaldi growled his orders to take him to the proper level. He shook his head.  
  
The door slid closed and the lift began to move.  
  
"Talk fast," Garibaldi said.  
  
"I have a problem-someone's missing-a refugee from one of the outer colonies who came to give me information about a great danger-said she was followed and disappeared-I don't want to draw attention-she feared for her life-I believe the people who took her will kill her-I think she's in gray sector-I don't know my way around that area well enough-and I want your help."  
  
He said it all in one breath and then smiled again.  
  
"Was that fast enough for you?" he asked. "I might be able to cut down on the verbosity a bit. The impromptu speeches always get away from me."  
  
"You're tempting me again, Marcus. Don't do it."  
  
The lift slowed to a stop and the door opened. There were others out in the corridors here. Neither Marcus nor Michael made any move to get out of the lift. People passed by, looked inside, and moved on. They must have been an interesting sight.  
  
"How important is this?" Garibaldi finally asked.  
  
"I don't bother people with trivialities, Mr. Garibaldi," he said. There was an honesty in his words that the chief of security couldn't deny. "This woman is a Ranger, and I trust that she wouldn't have sent such a frantic message if she didn't believe there was serious trouble. Keep in mind what happened the last time you didn't think what I brought you was important enough for you to come along. And I don't take problems to people I don't think can handle them. I could have gone to Sheridan, or Delenn, or even the delightful Ivanova --"  
  
That won a true grin from Garibaldi.  
  
"--but you are the best person suited for the job. You know this station better than anyone else. Or is there someone else in Security I can trust? Someone who isn't a member of NightWatch?"  
  
"Hell. You're right about that one," he said. Just the mention of NightWatch was enough to get Garibaldi's hackles up. Perhaps Marcus did that on purpose. "I'll go check into the office and then meet you at gray level entrance."  
  
"Thank you," Marcus said.  
  
The words were sincere. They were not words Michael often heard from outsiders. He slipped from the lift and looked back, giving the man a slight shrug.  
  
"I haven't done anything yet."  
  
"Yes, you have. Computer, gray level."  
  
The doors slid shut.  
  
"Too damn many people are starting to sound like Kosh around here," Michael mumbled.  
  
Despite what he told Marcus, he was glad the Ranger had come to him. It wasn't that he didn't like to have a quiet day now and then, but lately he was just as happy to get out of the office and into the field, so to speak. And besides -- any time he could do something that might annoy NightWatch, well, he was more than willing to give it a try. Help a refugee? Great. He didn't care if she had vital information or not.  
  
Garibaldi was actually whistling when he came into the security's HQ. Zack was already there, and smiled brightly in greeting. Michael returned the grin and had a moment of trepidation. Zack and that damn black armband didn't go together. He wanted to go over and rip it off and then tell his second about the trouble down in Gray Sector. But removing the symbol of NightWatch wouldn't make it go away. Nothing was ever that simple to correct.  
  
His smile faded. Zack pretended not to notice.  
  
"You're in a good mood today, Chief," Zack said.  
  
"You know how it is. Another day, another dollar. It's just one of those days when I can't stand to be cooped up, though. How are things here? Think you can handle it awhile?"  
  
"Sure." Zack looked both anxious and suspicious. The kid had all the right instincts to make a good security officer. Maybe even head of security, someday -- if he could just learn about trust and when not to give it.  
  
"I haven't been to downbelow in a while," Michael said. He tried to sound casual. Zack only nodded, and maybe he suspected more and maybe not. "I'm going to go see how the lurkers are doing."  
  
"You shouldn't go down there alone."  
  
"I won't." He smiled again and drew a weapon from the rack. "I always take a friend I can trust."  
  
"You need someone to watch your back."  
  
Garibaldi straightened and Zack's eyes went wide. It was no more than an unfortunate choice of words, and it wasn't Zack Allen's fault that the last person in his position had shot Garibaldi in the back. They both stood there in silence for a long moment.  
  
"I didn't mean --" Zack began, softly.  
  
"I know. It's all right. I'm going down. I'll be back later. Keep everything in order."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Garibaldi left. He didn't dare look back, but he could feel Zack's eyes on him. It shouldn't have been such an unpleasant feeling. He shouldn't have mistrusted the man so much.  
  
Shouldn't haves didn't help. They certainly didn't put him in a better mood. He was angry, and that wasn't the kind of attitude he wanted to take into a dangerous situation. Best to give himself a few moments before he headed into the lair of the lurkers. One quick tour through the Zocalo, and then he would go straight down to join Marcus for this search. Downbelow was an area that he preferred to enter with his wits intact. If he wanted to look for trouble, he could just go invite Londo and G'Kar to breakfast with him.  
  
Breakfast. That was what he wanted. He glanced around the crowded Zocalo scanning for signs of trouble, but actually looking for something to eat. He could go up to the mess hall, but the thought of the same glop to start out his day just didn't appeal to him. No. Besides, he didn't want to take that much time. A glance at his watch showed that he and Marcus had parted over ten minutes ago. He'd grab them both something light to munch on and head down to gray sector.  
  
People always said he had a nose for trouble. He also had a nose for food. He found some fresh oranges at one stand, and some sweet breads at another. By the time he'd grabbed both, he was feeling the pinch of time and a need to hurry. He could also say that he hadn't totally wasted the time, though. If this woman was somewhere in gray, and only he and Marcus could hunt her, they needed a plan of operation. Juggling bread and oranges, he headed for the nearest lift with the floor plan to gray level playing out in his mind. He began working out directions for searching in a grid pattern. Good.  
  
Gray level was darker than the upper levels. If there were lurkers here, he couldn't see any, though he did hear scrambling noises off in the shadows.  
  
There was, however, no sign of Marcus. His first thought was relief. The Ranger wouldn't think he was late.  
  
And then remembered that Marcus was heading down for gray when they parted. Did he go on without him? That wasn't likely. Marcus wouldn't --  
  
Hadn't. That fancy cape the man wore was lying on the floor a few steps down the corridor. So was that Minbari pike, still coiled. Garibaldi kicked at it and it rolled over to the cape. There was also a spattering of blood on the wall, still wet and running.  
  
"Damn!" He hit the link on his hand out of instinct. "Security!"  
  
And then sanity slipped in. He remembered Marcus's speech: I don't want to draw attention-she feared for her life-the people who took her will kill her-  
  
And kill Marcus too.  
  
"Security here," Zack's voice answered.  
  
Damn!  
  
"Security. Is that you, chief?"  
  
"Yeah. Me. Just wanted to make one last check with you before I wandered off."  
  
"No problems," Zack answered. He could hear the hint of suspicion in Allen's voice, but he didn't ask questions. "Let me know if there's anything you -- need."  
  
"Will do." He switched the link off and stared at his hand for a moment. Zack Allen was a good man, in most ways.  
  
And so was Marcus. He'd let the Ranger down by being late. He hoped it wasn't too late to make amends.  
  
  
  
  
  
2  
  
Commander Ivanova didn't much like messes. A mess inevitably meant there would be more work for her, even if it wasn't a problem directly associated with her position. Any mess on Babylon 5 became her mess.  
  
This one was getting nasty. A dozen Narn and Centauri had apparently met each other by accident. Now a Narn had a Centauri by the hair and was beating his head into the wall. Several others of both species were involved in various kicking and gouging. If she hadn't been in such a hurry, Susan might have joined in. It looked like fun.  
  
Instead, she hit her combadge. "Security we have a problem outside the Narn Ambassador's quarters. Please send a detachment to break it up."  
  
"Yes ma'am," Zack answered.  
  
That took her by surprise. She looked at her hand as though maybe she hadn't heard right. Zack? Where the hell was Garibaldi today? He hadn't been at breakfast and now he didn't appear to be on duty.  
  
"Zack? Where's --"  
  
She stopped herself. It always annoyed the hell out of her when someone asked her where the Captain was when she was the one in charge.  
  
"Chief Garibaldi said he was going to take a look in downbelow," Zack answered. He didn't sound at all annoyed. "How big of a fight are we talking?"  
  
"Looks like seven still standing." The Centauri slid down to the floor. So did a Narn. "Make that five. They're going fast. If you want any of this, you better get here fast."  
  
Zack made an amused sound. "We're already on the way."  
  
Ivanova leaned back against the wall and watched, waiting for a chance to get by. She wanted to talk to G'Kar about -- well, about the growing hostility the Narns were showing these last few days.  
  
Then she'd go and have a similar discussion with Londo, for all the good that would do her. The Centauri Ambassador really wasn't very cooperative these days.  
  
A Centauri stumbled out of the fight and into her. She pushed him back in to the brawl.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
Susan spun round, her hand going for a weapon. Delenn was standing at the end of the corridor and looking a bit startled by the scene. Minbari didn't have a taste for the rougher parts of life -- well, at least those outside the warrior class didn't, anyway. Susan pushed away from the wall and walked the few steps back to talk with -- and protect -- the Minbari Ambassador. It wouldn't do to let her get caught up in this mess.  
  
"Security is on the way," Susan said. "They should have this cleaned up in no time."  
  
"Ah. Good." She smiled -- strange to see so human a face in an alien shell. "I should like to get past to see G'Kar sometime today."  
  
"You and me both," Susan said. She glanced back. Zack and a half dozen security guards were just arriving from the opposite direction. So did a team from Medlab. That was Zack's work. He was good at the job. "That'll do it. I was here to see G'Kar as well."  
  
"Ah. Well, perhaps I should let you --."  
  
"No, that's all right. I'll go on to see Londo first and you can have G'Kar. My business isn't pressing."  
  
"Neither is mine, really." She looked back down the hall the way she'd come and frowned. "Marcus Cole was to come with me. I haven't seen him today."  
  
"Oh?" Ivanova frowned again. Something -- unpleasant planted a thought squarely in her mind and would not dislodge. "Have you seen Garibaldi today?"  
  
"No."  
  
They looked at each other for a long moment while Zack rounded up the trouble makers and started herding them away. Susan said nothing.  
  
"It is, of course, a coincidence," Delenn said.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, just because the two of them --"  
  
She stopped. Two men who were normally dependable to the point of obsession. Garibaldi wasn't at his job. Cole didn't make an appointment.  
  
Delenn looked worried.  
  
"Zack!" Susan shouted.  
  
He looked back at them, gave a quick order to his men, and crossed to them.  
  
"Yes, ma'am?"  
  
"Where did you say Garibaldi was going?"  
  
"Downbelow. Gray sector," he answered. He frowned and looked from face to face. "Is there a problem? I really might be able to help."  
  
"This isn't a problem with security," Susan assured him. "I was just curious. He didn't show up for breakfast and I wanted to discuss -- something personal with him."  
  
It was a lie but if Zack realized it he chose to ignore her mistrust. He nodded.  
  
"When he gets back, I'll let him know you'd like to see him."  
  
"Yeah, thanks." She nodded, then caught his arm as he started to turn away. "Do you know Marcus Cole?"  
  
"Cape? Cocky attitude? Kind of goes where he pleases and somehow walks back out again?"  
  
"Yeah, that's the one," Ivanova said. She grinned and saw Delenn suppress a smile of her own. "Seen him today?"  
  
"Not at all. If I see him --"  
  
"Yeah. Let him know I'd like to talk to him, too."  
  
"Sure thing." Zack turned away, took a couple steps, and looked back. Ivanova waved him on. He jogged out after his people.  
  
And that left Susan and Delenn alone in the corridor.  
  
"I really don't need to see G'Kar just now," Susan said.  
  
"No. Me neither," Delenn answered.  
  
They stared at each other for another long moment.  
  
"Coincidence, really," Delenn said. "But, still. . ."  
  
"I'm going for a walk down to Gray Sector."  
  
"I'll join you."  
  
Ivanova wanted to protest. She didn't want to lead the Ambassador into a potentially dangerous situation. On the other hand, she knew Delenn would just go down there on her own. So, it was better that they go together. Or better, still, if neither of them went.  
  
If there was trouble involving the head of security, she should just call Zack Allen back and send him to look into it. If there was trouble with the head of security and a Ranger, however --  
  
"I'm telling Sheridan where we're going," Susan said. "If we find that this isn't just a coincidence, I want him to know."  
  
Delenn nodded and walked with her back down the hall.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
3  
  
"Londo! Londo - Londo - Londo --" Vir heard himself, his voice rising with each call of the Ambassador's name as he rushed into the man's quarters. He stopped in the middle of the empty room and shook his head. "No. This won't do. Calm. There's no reason not to be calm."  
  
He took a deep breath. "Ambassador? Londo? Londo-Londo-Londo --."  
  
"Yes, Vir? What is it now?"  
  
Londo spoke from just behind his left shoulder. Vir leapt into the air and spun around, gasping in surprise.  
  
"Good, good. A little lighter on your feet, Vir, and a bit more height. You should have that move soon, I would think. I didn't know you enjoyed the human's ballet so well."  
  
"Don't do that!" Vir hissed. Then he waved a hand and dismissed everything else. "I came looking for you --"  
  
"Really? You think I didn't notice? I've been following you all the way from the Zocalo. I imagine most of the rest of the station knows you were looking for me. I've never heard my name called in quite that manner before --"  
  
"Londo, listen to me!"  
  
"I've been listening to you. We've all been --"  
  
Vir grabbed the Ambassador by the arm and shoved him into the chair by the computer. Londo looked surprised and a bit outraged. Vir, at this point, didn't much care.  
  
"There is an Objolian on the station." Vir said.  
  
Londo blinked. Then he grinned.  
  
And then he began laughing.  
  
"This isn't funny! Londo --"  
  
"An Objolian," Londo said between gasps of laughter. He even brushed tears from his eyes. "An Objolian, right here on Babylon 5. Oh my. A child's fairy tale, a bed time story come to life just for us --"  
  
"Not a fairy tale!" Vir said. He was less frantic now. For some reason, Londo's reaction -- typical as it was -- made the presence of this creature seem less frightening. "The Objolians were a real race, Londo. I even saw the ruins of their tunnels one time -- complete with the ancient, crumbling bones of their prey. And there's one here!"  
  
"Nonsense! The Objolians died out three hundred years ago. Whatever made you think that there is one here, now? Honestly, Vir --"  
  
Vir caught the chair and swung it around until it faced the computer. Then he pulled a data crystal from his pocket and shoved it into the slot.  
  
The picture came up immediately. There was something fat, bloated -- nightmarish standing in the shadow of a corridor. It moved, a fluid slide that took it from dark to darkness and gone. Londo sat there, quite still for a long moment. Then his hand carefully withdrew the data crystal.  
  
"Vir, do you know what you have here?"  
  
Vir winced then took a deep breath. He might as well be brave. "I think I know what I have here, but since it's impossible, because the great Londo Mollari says that it can't be --"  
  
"Shut up, Vir. We have a problem. We have a real problem. That was a thrice damned Objolian. Where did you get this crystal?"  
  
"That person from security -- Zack Allen? -- he's passing them out to see if anyone can identify the creature. Says it's been spotted in downbelow."  
  
"And the dead? Have the dead been spotted?"  
  
"Not yet. Not that I've heard. They may be keeping it quiet, who knows? They're humans. They don't know what they're dealing with."  
  
"Then I think, perhaps, we should go tell them, yes? This is certainly a secret we don't want to keep to ourselves. Call Captain Sheridan and tell him that we are on our way with urgent business. Tell him -- Ask him to be waiting for us. And suggest that Mr. Garibaldi should be there as well."  
  
  
  
  
  
4  
  
Garibaldi could hear voices and other sounds not far ahead of him. He wanted to rush forward, but he knew better than to do anything that stupid. That was his pride and fear trying to override common sense and training.  
  
He moved carefully, quietly, as he followed shadows and a trail of blood. It wasn't much of a trail, luckily -- just a spot here and there, like a finger brushed along the wall.  
  
Yes, Marcus was purposely making certain he could follow. His heart beat a little harder every time he found one of the marks, but he was still grateful to find them.  
  
"I -- I need to rest."  
  
Marcus's voice, and much too close. Garibaldi froze, afraid to even breathe.  
  
"Move."  
  
The sound of a blow, a soft moan -- Michael Garibaldi felt his body tense, and he had to fight the urge to move forward, to leap to the help of the Ranger. His fault.  
  
"I said move," the voice hissed again.   
  
Human, probably, Garibaldi thought. Sometimes it was hard to tell. He couldn't even judge by the shadows that migrated from shadow to shadow, and swirled together in the uncertain light. After a moment, he realized that the group was again moving. He still had no idea of how many they were dealing with. He did suspect that it would have taken more than one person to capture Marcus Cole. In fact, thinking about it -- it would probably take something quite extraordinary.  
  
This was not trouble to rush headlong into, that was certain. He did dare to close a little of the distance, hoping to catch a glimpse of what he followed. The nature of downbelow always made that difficult. Though the numerous posts and pylons afforded good cover for him, he could still wish for a few less. Every time he thought he was close enough to see the enemy, he found the shadows just disappearing around another curve ahead of him. Once he saw -- something. That wasn't human, he was certain. Something that moved along with a graceless, head-hanging shamble of a walk, though surprisingly quiet for its size. He only caught a glimpse of the creature, a bare heartbeat of sight in the shadows. A better look might have made it less monstrous in appearance. Maybe he could have put a name to it. He never liked going after things he couldn't name.  
  
"P-please."  
  
Marcus again. Garibaldi hoped that he was faking that weak, pain-filled sound in his voice. He hoped the Ranger was doing it in hopes that help would catch up and free him. However, if it wasn't an act, it might present another problem.  
  
"You move now, human," something hissed. That probably was what he'd glimpsed. The voice sounded deep and hollow. "You move now."  
  
"I -- I can't," Marcus said.  
  
Garibaldi dared another step closer. And then another. There was a sound ahead, a soft peculiar buzz of noise that sent a tingle up the Chief of Security's spine because he feared what it might be. It wasn't a weapon -- at least not of the type that would kill a man. He'd seen one used by rebels on Mars -- or maybe it was by the Earth Force personnel who came in to clean up. A surger.   
  
The cry of agony echoed through the empty corridor, then quickly muffled --  
  
"Stop, you fool!" a new voice said. Human. "Stop, or you'll kill him too! We need this bastard alive. Damn! He bit me!"  
  
The buzzing stopped, the sound of something falling and another cry of pain --  
  
Garibaldi was no longer concerned with staying hidden. He launched himself at them, coming around the corner of the last pylons just as they realized that someone was there. Marcus was on the floor, probably unconscious since he made no move to protect himself from the man kicking him.  
  
Then Garibaldi realized there was more than two of the enemy. Not many more -- maybe another two, but it gave the group a definite advantage. It didn't stop Garibaldi from his headlong attack.  
  
Stupid, he told himself.  
  
He shoved aside the huge, nameless creature. He wasn't certain what the alien was, and wondered how the hell something like this got on board without him knowing about it. Bad breach in security somewhere.  
  
NightWatch, probably, he thought as he careened into the creature. NightWatch was seriously starting to annoy him.  
  
"Garibaldi," someone said.  
  
Something hit him in the back of the head. He held tight to the creature, though his legs gave out. Damn, he thought in a disconnected, distant sort of way. Damn mess.  
  
Someone grabbed his weapon, of course. And his link -- he heard a grating sort of sound which probably meant it was now scrape for the recyclers. Hoped he didn't get charged for this one.  
  
If he'd known Marcus was down and already out of range, he would have come in shooting. Now he wished he had.  
  
"Chief of station security," the human voice said again. "What the hell is he doing down here? We don't want any trouble from Earth Force."  
  
"Shouldn't have -- come here, then," Garibaldi answered. He let go of the creature, glad to see that his hold had torn at its skin. It made a whining noise and backed up, dabbing at the wound with long, blunt fingers.  
  
"Damn," the human said again.  
  
He came and stood over Michael, frowning. Garibaldi sat up and looked the group over. This one was older man, gray haired, scruffy clothing. He could fit into downbelow without ever drawing a look. The alien wouldn't fit anywhere. The four other humans looked furtive and uncomfortable. Michael would have noted them on one of his many visits to the seedier parts of the station.  
  
"What the hell do we do now?" the human demanded.  
  
"You clear the hell out of here. You might get away."  
  
The human nodded.  
  
"Grab the Ranger --"  
  
"Oh no. That's not the deal. You don't touch Marcus again."  
  
The man looked startled. Did he expect Garibaldi to let them go off and torture their prisoner?  
  
"How do you know Marcus?" he demanded.  
  
Ah. Maybe that had been a mistake. Shouldn't have admitted that he knew the Ranger. There was no choice now but to brave it out.  
  
"Marcus Cole came on board the station under unusual circumstances." That was part of the station's records, and he didn't have to lie. "I've been keeping my eyes on him. It's a damn good thing I did."  
  
Marcus moaned slightly. Maybe he heard the conversation somewhere in his unconscious mind. Michael wanted him to wake up again. There was no chance in hell that Garibaldi could get them both away if Marcus wasn't on his feet.  
  
Play for time. He caught a glimpse of Marcus moving. A little bit more time might make a difference.  
  
"I don't know what the hell you're doing here," Garibaldi said. He put a bit of force into the words though he didn't have to pretend the anger. He even managed to climb back to his feet, though he wavered slightly. The humans all backed away. The alien was at his back, and he didn't like to have that huge thing there -- but right now the humans were the ones he really mistrusted. That was probably a character flaw.  
  
Like rushing into danger? Nah, not this time. He'd had to come in quickly because Marcus was in danger. It wasn't the best answer, but it was a good reason.  
  
He glanced at the Ranger and found that his eyes were, in fact, open. That was a good sign.  
  
"What we are doing here is our own business. You don't want part of it."  
  
The man pulled a small, gray box from his pocket. There was a needle-like protrusion from one end. Garibaldi took one step back out of instinct. Then his anger took over again.  
  
"You just made a stupid mistake, you little bastard. Even if I'd been inclined to let you go, I've seen surgers used before. I won't have it on my station."  
  
"I think, maybe, the mistake is yours."  
  
And that's when they started moving in on him. He wasn't the type of man to let them get the first strike...  
  
  
  
  
  
5  
  
Sheridan stood behind his desk and looked from Delenn's face to hers. Ivanova stared back without blinking. So did Ambassador Delenn. They had just heard the report from Zack Allen that Garibaldi's link was registering a major malfunction of some sort. Zack wanted to send down a team, though he had admitted that Garibaldi made it plain he wanted to go alone. Sheridan agreed to hold off on a security team for the moment. They would give Garibaldi one hour to make contact.  
  
Trouble. Susan didn't like it.  
  
"You can't, seriously, think I'll just nod and say go on your way, do you?" he finally asked.  
  
"I expect, actually, that you will wish us luck," Delenn answered. "And that you will hope that we're wrong and we'll find nothing wrong."  
  
"That's crazy. This is insane!" He stopped himself and put his hands on his desk. "We already know that Mr. Garibaldi's link isn't working. That's ominous enough in itself. I should have Zack send a team down to check the area --"  
  
He was reaching for his link. Susan caught his hand, startling him.  
  
"Don't do it. Think about it. Don't you think there's a reason why Garibaldi went down there by himself?"  
  
"You want me to really answer that?"  
  
"Seriously, Captain. What if he went down there with Marcus? What if this is Ranger trouble." She looked around nervously. Secrets always made her paranoid. "Who are you going to get to go looking into it. Who can we trust, Captain? Do you know everyone who belongs to NightWatch? Are you going to by-pass Zack?"  
  
"Oh. Damn." He finally sat down. He still shook his head. "I'm coming with you."  
  
"No," Susan said. Sheridan looked sharply at Susan. "Sir. No, sir. Garibaldi is on this already. I'm going down there as well. If this is something serious, one of the command personnel better be on duty. There's no telling what might pop up."  
  
"So why can't you stay and I'll go?"  
  
"Because Delenn and I already decided to go. Besides, even I'll draw less attention than you would."  
  
He was scowling, but he nodded. Delenn, she saw, looked relieved. And anxious. Susan didn't blame her. There was the feel of something very much going wrong, here.  
  
"Garibaldi's link let out one screech of noise before it -- went off-line. The computer tracked it to gray 12. Think you can find your way around down there?"  
  
"Not as well as Garibaldi," she admitted. "But good enough."  
  
The Babcom communication's screen gave out a ding for immediate, priority attention. Sheridan looked at it, gave one sigh, and nodded.  
  
"Go. Keep in touch. You have an hour. Don't get into anything that you can't get out of," he said. He stopped and shook his head. "I'm not saying you two can't handle yourselves. It's just that I would have thought Marcus and Garibaldi could do the same."  
  
"Ah, of course." Delenn bowed her head. "We shall be careful, Commander."  
  
"Good. Go."  
  
The two hurried out of his office just as Vir Kotto's face filled the screen. Good -- trouble with the Centauri was bound to keep the Captain busy. Ivanova wasn't worried that Captain Sheridan would change is mind -- she just wanted to get on with this without any more distractions.  
  
"We'll go past my quarters and get capes. A slight disguise won't hurt," Delenn said. She began to walk faster. "And anything might help."  
  
  
  
  
6  
  
Vir walked just behind Londo when they entered Sheridan's office. This human smiled too much. He still made Vir very nervous.  
  
"Ambassador," Sheridan greeted him. "Vir. How can I help you?"  
  
"We have a problem, Captain." Londo settled into the nearest chair. Vir stood at his back. "We have a serious problem."  
  
"If you mean the fight between the Narn and the Centauri --"  
  
"Forget that. Trivialities. If we do not act quickly, the Centauri will all be dead. So will the Narn, the Minbari, the humans -- I daresay the Vorlons might even have a run for their money, as you humans say."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Sheridan leaned across the desk, the smile gone now. "Are you serious?"  
  
"I have never been so serious in my life." Londo carefully sat the data crystal on the desk between them. "My assistant here brought this to me. It seems someone in your security is passing them out in hopes that someone might recognize the alien. Unfortunately, Vir and I did. I was hoping that Mr. Garibaldi would be here."  
  
"He's -- occupied. Maybe you better tell me the trouble."  
  
"There was a race of beings that inhabited a world out near Centauri space. An odd, ugly race -- ah, but who are we to judge?" Londo raised his hand when Sheridan began to speak. "Yes, yes. I know. Get to the matter at hand. The Centauri were the first to contact the Objolians. Those who made the contact said they were a nice, if ugly race. Welcomed us to their world. Asked for many of our people. Learned quickly, and very eager to serve us, they were."  
  
Captain Sheridan sat back, frowning. It was the look of a man who knew that something unpleasant was about to spring out at him. He did not interrupt the Ambassador. Vir thought that Londo looked as though he would have welcomed a break at this point. Instead, he sighed and nodded.  
  
"We had a colony on their world. Nearly five thousand strong. And one day -- all dead. And devoured. The Objolians, you see, only feed at certain cycles in their life times. It is -- what do you call it? -- a feeding frenzy. Among their own people it was a way of lessening the crowd. They decided they liked the taste of Centauri better, and since we'd been so kind as to teach them about ships and other worlds, they didn't need to worry about crowding their own world. Oh yes, they had learned well enough to run our ships, at least with the help of a few Centauri slaves they kept alive. They even liked living on the ships, crowded together as in their own dank burrows. They took ships where they would. Piracy, yes? And they spread, Captain. And then they would strike. They are, may I add, quite difficult to kill. Our laser weapons had little affect unless they were shot at point blank. Something about an internal shell, I think. And if a person got close enough to kill, it was unlikely that he would survive anyway. We generally preferred to blow their ships to hell and say prayers for the poor, unfortunate slaves who went with them."  
  
"And one of these is on board the station? Maybe we better to do something."  
  
"Something, yes. I haven't finished my story. We tried to annihilate the race, of course. We felt it was our duty, given that we'd brought them to the stars. We hunted them down. We killed. They struck outposts and fed. We killed some more. We thought we had wiped them from the universe. But here is one -- alone. And that, Captain, is very dangerous. The one thing we learned is that the Objolians don't travel alone except in one case."  
  
"As a scout looking for a new food source."  
  
"You are a perceptive man. There are Objolians out there, near-by I would guess. And readying themselves for a feast. We are -- quite inviting, don't you think?"  
  
"Maybe we better find that scout. Hold on." He lifted his hand and spoke quickly into his link. "Patch me through to Zack Allen."  
  
"Sir?" Allen's voice came back.  
  
"You've been passing out pictures of an alien. I think we have a match, and it's not good. Where was this thing seen?"  
  
"Gray Sector." Allen's voice was very cool. "Sir -- That's where Mr. Garibaldi went. And now his link is dead. Sir --"  
  
"Get that team ready. Full gear. I'll meet you in the Zocalo."  
  
"Yes sir! We'll be there!"  
  
"Sheridan to C & C. I'm keying a report up to you. Stop all in-coming ships until my order. Scan every one of them for abnormal life forms."  
  
"Yes sir!" another voice answered.  
  
Sheridan was standing. Londo did as well.  
  
"We're coming with you," Londo said.  
  
"We?" Vir squeaked.  
  
"We. Vir and I know more about the Objolians than anyone else on this station. There is a chance that something we know will be of help. Yes, Vir? What is it now?"  
  
Vir had been tugging at the Ambassador's sleeve. He stopped.  
  
"Shall I start telling bed time stories now?" he asked.  
  
  
  
  
7  
  
Someone dropped him. Garibaldi made a half-hearted grab at the man's ankle, but his hands wouldn't move fast enough. In fact, none of his body wanted to react properly. He mumbled a curse and tried to roll over. He didn't like having his nose on the cold, hard floor.  
  
"Easy," Marcus said. The Ranger caught hold of his shoulders and helped him. "Easy, Mr. Garibaldi."  
  
The room grayed out after the movement. His head was pounding and he laid it back on the cold floor.  
  
"What the hell," he began.  
  
Then he saw Marcus. The Ranger was pale and shaking, and the little effort to help Garibaldi turn over had obviously been nearly more than he could manage, even though Marcus was sitting up. There was also a stain of blood across the Ranger's shoulder and chest. He held his left arm close, as though any movement was painful.  
  
"Marcus?"  
  
The Ranger's eyes darted to the left and right. Of course there were people listening. Garibaldi bit at his lower lip, wondering if there was anything the Ranger could tell him that might help.  
  
"I didn't know you were watching me so closely," Marcus said.  
  
Garibaldi winced at the words. If he had been watching properly, they probably wouldn't be here now. However, Marcus had obviously heard the tale Michael gave this group and was going along with it. He wasn't certain what good that would do, but any secret they could keep from the enemy was good.  
  
"Let me -- Let me see that wound," Michael said. He sat up, slowly. The room only grayed along the edges this time.  
  
"No." Marcus held out his right hand to stop Garibaldi from reaching for the wound. "No. There's nothing you can do right now. As long as I'm still it's not too bad."  
  
Garibaldi suspected that he was lying -- but hell, there was nothing much he could do anyway.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said softly. The others were whispering among themselves. "I should have come straight down with you."  
  
"And it wouldn't -- have helped. They came out of nowhere the minute I showed. My contact must have -- given me away. Just as well you weren't there. Sorry that I pulled you into this at all."  
  
"This looks like station trouble to me. I would have been here anyway."  
  
"Perhaps." Marcus closed his eyes for a moment. "I am grateful you came looking for me, anyway."  
  
Garibaldi nodded, but it didn't help how he felt about the matter. Damn mess. He should have taken Marcus more seriously. And there were other problems, of course.  
  
"If I go missing for too long, Zack's going to come looking for me." He said it loud enough that the other's heard. That wasn't a bit of information that they needed to hide.  
  
Marcus frowned and nodded. "I hadn't wanted security involved in this, but as you pointed out, it's becoming a station problem. We may need their help to survive. If we can wait that long."  
  
"It won't take long. Zack won't take chances. My link is dead. He's going to come looking for the reason."  
  
Garibaldi's statement did have some affect on the others. It wasn't really what he wanted. They grew agitated. Two humans came at them, stun guns in hand.  
  
"Get up. We're going."  
  
Marcus didn't even argue. He tried to stand but couldn't even make it to his knees. Garibaldi caught a glimpse of more blood -- and something else. Something silvery and sharp.  
  
"What the hell is that?" He started to reach. Marcus caught his hand. The man's fingers were ice cold.  
  
"D-Don't," he whispered.  
  
"There's something in the wound, isn't there? A knife?" He looked back at the two humans, neither of whom looked very impressed. "He can't move like that --"  
  
"You want me to take it out, Ranger?" one human asked. His hand reached.  
  
"No!" Marcus said. He looked back at his friend, dark eyes changing from unexpected fear to sanity again. "No, Mr. Garibaldi. I can go on."  
  
"Why? What the hell is that?"  
  
"It is an ancient weapon of the Drazi," he said. He did make his knees this time. "Barbed on the end. If someone tries to remove it now, I won't survive for long afterward."  
  
Michael wanted to curse -- really curse these men and aliens. Instead, Garibaldi stood and carefully helped Marcus to his feet. They moved the way the alien indicated. He still wasn't certain what the creature was, but it was obviously in charge. Good. Michael Garibaldi would destroy, if he got the chance.  
  
  
  
  
  
8  
  
The lift opened to Gray sector, an area where there wasn't much traveled by the lurkers. They were out there, of course. They were, really, just about everywhere on Babylon 5. Sometimes they made Ivanova uneasy and the thought of them kept her awake at night. All those people she couldn't keep track of, all that untamed force, right there beneath their feet. She didn't like it.  
  
Delenn looked around with a kind of nervousness that Ivanova wasn't used to seeing in the calm ambassador. She tried to hide her own unease, but they seemed to be feeding on each other's emotions.  
  
"This place is so unlike the rest of the station," Delenn finally said. The sound of her voice was soft and soothing as they moved away from the lift. "I find that I like the places where there are so many other beings. The noises, the feel of life all around you."  
  
"Yes," Ivanova agreed. She wondered if maybe they shouldn't have brought Sheridan along. "Safety in numbers."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"An old Earth saying," Susan answered.  
  
"Safety in numbers," Delenn repeated. "I don't understand. Given the volatile nature of your species, I would think that you would try to avoid numbers whenever possible. It has been my experience that where there are more than ten humans there will be at least one argument."  
  
Susan certainly couldn't disagree with that observation. "What do you get when there are more than ten Minbari together?" Susan asked. She was still hesitating between which way to head.  
  
"Ten of the village class, and you'll get complaints. Ten of the warrior class, and you'll get threats. Ten of the religious class and you'll get boredom."  
  
Ivanova glanced at her quickly -- and Delenn grinned. Sometimes she wasn't certain when the woman was joking. She wasn't certain that the Minbari knew how to joke.  
  
"This way, I think." Delenn indicated the hall to the right. "There's something down there."  
  
Susan looked past Delenn's shoulder and saw the shadow of something lying on the floor some ways down the corridor. At first she thought it was a body, and her throat tightened with fear, making it impossible for her to speak as she hurried past the Minbari.  
  
A few steps later she realized that it was too small to be either Garibaldi or Marcus. That immediately lessened her fear, but gave her an attack of guilt instead. It could be a child. It could be a small alien. Just because it wasn't one of her friends --  
  
It was, in fact, a cape. She gave a sigh of relief that was echoed by Delenn.  
  
"Marcus's cape," Delenn said. She knelt beside it and brushed her hand over the dark cloth. Ivanova looked around, noting some fruit and rolls scattered on the floor. Delenn looked at them, but pulled the cloak closer. "We were not wrong, then. Garibaldi came down here and Marcus was also here."  
  
"Injured," Ivanova said. She found a spot of dried, brown blood on the wall beside them. Delenn found more on the front of the cape. When she turned the cape over, something rolled out of the folds. That was the weapon he always carried. Delenn took it in her hand, holding it like something fragile. Then she pushed it into her cape.  
  
"We must hurry, then," Delenn said. She looked determined as she stood, glancing at the cape once more. "Our friend is in need of aid."  
  
Susan started to protest that Marcus Cole was no friend to her, but she bit back the words. He wasn't her enemy, and she didn't really dislike the man as much as she did some of the others on station. And there was Garibaldi down here somewhere. That was reason enough to go on.  
  
Delenn started away briskly, though she paused at the first intersection, looking a little uncertain for a moment. Then she traced her hand against the wall to the right. More blood.  
  
"This way."  
  
"Damn. He's left a trail to follow, hasn't he?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Susan felt a little shiver at the thought. Whatever the hell the Ranger was into, it had better be important. It better be worth this.  
  
  
  
  
  
9  
  
"...And then the Objolians walked in and ate them."  
  
The entire group was looking at him. Vir bowed his head, and tried not to feel too nervous. The lift doors were just opening. They'd be in Gray Sector in a couple moments.  
  
Sheridan was the one who cleared his throat. He looked at Vir and Londo and offered a little smile.  
  
"You have strange bed time stories, you Centauri."  
  
"Oh, and yours -- about creatures who disguise themselves grandmothers and wait for little girls -- this is not morbid?"  
  
Sheridan looked startled then grinned. "I'm amazed at how much alike the different races are, sometimes. Do your people enjoy horror stories?"  
  
"Yes," Londo said.  
  
"No," Vir said.  
  
Londo looked at Vir and shook his head from side to side. "Well, make that sometimes, Captain Sheridan. But we do prefer the bed time stories to the real ones. This is not my idea of a pleasant romp through the station. However, sitting in my quarters and waiting for the Objolians to arrive is worse. I imagine that is why you are here also, yes?"  
  
Sheridan bowed his head in agreement and signaled the security people to enter the lift. Londo, Vir and Sheridan went in last.  
  
The doors sealed shut.  
  
Vir closed his eyes and tried not to remember those caves he visited on Objolia. The ones with all the bones, gnawed and stacked in neat piles along the dirt walls. Ancient bones and old nightmares -- they had no right to be here now.  
  
The lift started downward.  
  
  
  
  
  
1   
  
Michael tried his hardest to hold the Ranger to his feet and keep any undue pressure from that wound. It wasn't bleeding badly, but it must have hurt like hell. Marcus made a little gasping noise at any uneven step he took, though he didn't, of course, complain.  
  
Where the hell were they going? They'd already passed through one illegally made hole in the bulkheads. Stupid, damn idiots. Every time someone did that, they weakened the integrity of the entire station. They risked everyone's lives.  
  
And he wanted to know how the hell they managed to do it without the ship's internal sensors picking it up. As Chief of Security, Garibaldi really hated those questions.  
  
"SSSSTop."  
  
That strange, hissing-rumble of sound came from the alien. The humans all stopped, including Garibaldi. Marcus was trembling now. This wasn't good. Damn, this wasn't good at all, and he'd really messed this one up.  
  
"HHHere."  
  
Garibaldi looked. The alien was pulling back a sheet of metal and showing another damn illegal hole in the wall. This one led to a dark place -- it looked small, and uninviting.  
  
"You two, in there," one of the humans instructed. "Now! Go!"  
  
The urgency of the order made Michael Garibaldi purposely slow down. He thought Marcus was doing the same when the Ranger stumbled slightly, though that might not be as much show as weakness.  
  
"Go!"  
  
Someone shoved him, someone else grabbed the Ranger. The roughness was unnecessary, and it angered him. Michael started to swing on the nearest person but found his arm caught in mid blow as someone shoved him toward the opening. The alien had hold of Marcus and pretty much threw him into that darkness. Garibaldi didn't need encouragement to follow when he feared for Marcus Cole. He scrambled through the illegal hole and landed in the darkness on the other side. His hand found Marcus's leg and he crawled forward as his eyes adjusted, till he found the back of Marcus's head.  
  
Damn! Landed on his stomach, and that probably pushed that weapon farther into his chest! It was clear the Ranger wasn't conscious now. Michael quickly turned Marcus over, hoping there was something he could do, though the darkness was making it difficult.  
  
The others were coming inside the opening as well. Good. He'd feared they would be left here, alone in the darkness.  
  
On the other hand, he wasn't certain he wanted to be anywhere with these people. Someone sealed the hole over again. A moment later, bright light filled the room. Garibaldi looked around quickly, noting boxes, makeshift chairs, and a cobbled together computer station that was just coming to life for the man who sat there. Garibaldi wished he could see the screen. He suspected it was an illegal link into the station's systems. With everything else around here that looked really bad.  
  
And then he saw the blanket at the far side of the room. It covered a humanoid body. There was no mistaking that shape. Garibaldi could guess who was beneath that thin covering. That was the woman Marcus Cole had come down here to rescue. They were too late.  
  
"Damn -- damn you all!" Marcus yelled.  
  
He'd seen her. The fool was even trying to get back to his feet and attack someone. Garibaldi grabbed at him and the Ranger collapsed back into his arms, hopefully, really, honestly unconscious this time. He remembered that Marcus could fake that state enough to fool even Franklin. How the hell was he supposed to tell?  
  
The human who had started forward to the attack now scowled and stepped back again. He shook his head.  
  
"Idiot."  
  
"Maybe, but he's going to be a dead idiot unless he gets some medical aid. I assume you don't really want another dead human, do you? He does have some use to you alive rather than dead?"  
  
That got their attention, finally. Good. He didn't want Marcus to die here in his arms. Someone threw a box at his feet. It was medical supplies.  
  
"Keep him alive," the man said.  
  
It wasn't much of a hope, not with those little supplies, but it was better than nothing. Michael laid the Ranger out on the floor and pried open the box. He took a quick look at the people around him again. If Marcus died -- well, he wouldn't have any reason to hold back. He didn't doubt that the only use they had for the chief of security was keeping the Ranger moving, and alive.  
  
There were five humans and that damn, big, ugly alien. The humans were surprisingly alike in shape and coloring. He suspected some older, small colony where the interbreeding went on a little too long. And if he could find out where they were from, he might learn something about that alien as well.  
  
And what they wanted. Maybe Marcus knew more about that then what he'd told the Chief of Security. There was a good question -- did any of the other people associated with the Rangers know what was going on here? Did Delenn or Sheridan know that there might be trouble in gray sector? That was a heartening thought, as he pulled out medical supplies and wondered what the hell he should do with them.  
  
Oh, he knew the basics. But this was a serious injury, and Marcus should have gone to Franklin an hour ago. Garibaldi wasn't good at doing more than bandaging skinned knees. The idea that Marcus Cole's life might be in his hands frightened him.  
  
He needed to stop the bleeding. There was a compound in the first aide kit that would do the work -- but not with that blade still protruding from the wound and continuing to tear it open more. He needed to get it out.  
  
Garibaldi carefully pulled back the corner of Marcus's shirt and looked at the wound. The metal that showed was a long, thin needle. He had no idea how badly barbed it was at the other end. He reached and touched, but even unconscious, Marcus convulsed and moaned at the pain.  
  
Damn! Get him some pain killers first, you idiot! And then maybe something for his own nerves. Garibaldi rummaged through the supplies again and found an injection for the Ranger. He read the instructions and pressed it against Marcus' neck. The change came damn fast after that. His color got a little better and his breathing eased. Good.  
  
He touched the needle again. A little reaction, more worry, he thought, than pain.  
  
"I'll be careful," Michael whispered. "It has to be done."  
  
Marcus' fingers moved. Damn! He wasn't really unconscious after all. Oh hell, oh hell.  
  
"Do it -- quickly," Marcus whispered.  
  
Garibaldi felt his mouth go dry and his hands trembled. He wanted a drink. Something to settle his nerves. Something -- just this once. Maybe the humans had --  
  
Marcus's life was in his hands and he wasn't going to do something stupid now like go begging for liquor. He took a deep breath, pulled back more of the shirt, and looked closely at the wound. The metal needle still protruded at least an inch out of the wound. Marcus must have protected himself when he fell to the floor. Good. Garibaldi didn't want to go hunting for that barb.  
  
He caught hold of the metal with one hand. With the fingers of the other hand, he pressed down on Marcu's chest. And he pulled. Straight up and out. There was no other way with the barbed end, not without something to cut the wound open farther.  
  
It came free. And the wound began bleeding profusely. Michael dropped the barb on the floor beside them and grabbed at the sealant, spraying it in a thick patch over the wound. If there was much internal bleeding, it wouldn't help -- but it did hold.  
  
Garibaldi suddenly realized that the alien was standing over his shoulder. Leaning down, in fact -- and sniffing.  
  
"Get the hell away from here!"  
  
He startled it. The alien stumbled backward and nearly went down. It obviously wasn't used to this gravity. Then it hissed, a mouth opening where Garibaldi hadn't seen one -- the thing hadn't a neck, apparently, just head sliding into body. And the mouth -- the mouth was full of teeth, many of them sharp as daggers. Something that looked like a tongue was joined by a brother, slapping loudly against each other like obscene, brown worms. The sight, after the nerve-wracking terror of dealing with Marcus's wound, very nearly made him ill.  
  
Then he noticed the look on the faces of the humans. They were terrified. This wasn't getting any better. He wanted answers!  
  
No. He wanted out and THEN he wanted answers. This wasn't the time to worry so much about what was going on as how to get away from it.  
  
He looked back down at Marcus. The man's face was pale but calm. There was, however, blood on Garibaldi's hands. He wiped them against his shirt -- and again and again until most of the blood was off his fingers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
11  
  
"What do you know about Marcus Cole?" Delenn suddenly asked.  
  
Susan looked at the woman, her eyes narrowing.  
  
"I know that you do not care for him, Commander. I just wondered what you knew about him."  
  
"Oh. Well. I don't really dislike him that much, you know," she said.  
  
"I suspected as much." Delenn paused at another corner and carefully checked the passage. There was a little blood again, to the right. They went on without commenting on it. "I wondered what you thought of his work."  
  
"I guess he does good work," she said. "I haven't had a chance to really deal much with him, though."  
  
"Do you always judge people only by the work they do?"  
  
"Don't go all Minbari on me now," she said. Delenn grinned a bit. "I think Marcus must be brave enough, loyal enough -- and I suspect, since the Rangers assigned him directly to Babylon 5, that he's very good at his work."  
  
"Yes, those are all true. He is also, I suspect, a very lonely man."  
  
"Then he better start making friends," Susan said.  
  
"Yes, Commander. I think that is exactly what he needs. Friends."  
  
Delenn was in front of her. Susan found herself frowning at the back of the Ambassador's head and fighting a surge of anger. She'd decide who were her friends! And if the Minbari was insinuating that there should be something more --  
  
Of course she wasn't. Delenn never worked that way. The woman was saying that Marcus Cole was very much alone on this station. That he was an important part of their work.  
  
Hell, Susan didn't even know where the man slept at night. Where he ate. He spent a lot of time in brown sector talking to the transients. If it had been anyone but their Ranger down with those people, she would have been worried. It occurred to her, suddenly, that Marcus Cole never worried her -- not in that way. It was a rare occurrence. Oh, she didn't like him wandering around like he owned the place, but she never doubted that he wasn't at least trying to help.  
  
She never thought he'd run into trouble that he couldn't handle, either.  
  
They were at another corner. Her fingers touched the dried spot of blood on the side of the wall.  
  
"What the hell are you into, Marcus Cole?" she whispered.  
  
"Yes, what." Delenn looked down into the darkness. "What is going on?"  
  
They turned in the new direction and kept going.  
  
  
  
  
  
12  
  
As they started down the corridor just outside the lift, Vir realized that he didn't mind standing behind Londo, especially not this time. He was glad not to be in the front of this group. The Objolian might be -- might be anywhere. Might be behind them --  
  
Something touched his shoulder. Vir yelped and spun and leapt away, knocking Londo down as he backed into him.  
  
He faced Captain Sheridan, who looked a little startled at the reaction.  
  
"Oh. It's you Captain. Yes, of course. Sorry."  
  
"Vir," Londo said.  
  
He looked over his shoulder and down where something was tugging at his pant leg. Londo was holding out his hand. Vir caught hold of it and pulled the Ambassador back to his feet. Londo Mollari shook his head from side to side as he brushed at his clothing.  
  
"Really, Vir, Captain Sheridan doesn't look anything like an Objolian, you know. Species recognition is an important part of our work. You must do better at it."  
  
"Yes, Ambassador. Sorry, Ambassador." He was already scanning every shadow again, his eyes narrowing -- looking for --  
  
"Found something, Captain!"  
  
The words got another jump out of him, but he looked down the hall and found Mr. Allen trotting back toward them with some things in his hands. A cloak of some kind, and several bits of food.  
  
"What the hell?" Sheridan took a couple sweet rolls in his hands and looked them over.  
  
"Mr. Garibaldi's, I would imagine," Londo said. "He's fond of them, you know."  
  
"Is he?" Sheridan asked. Mr. Allen nodded agreement. Sheridan shrugged and touched the cloak.  
  
"My guess is that this belongs to that strange guy, Marcus Cole," Allen said.  
  
"Yes." Sheridan said. Vir thought the Captain looked uneasy at that revelation. "Now that we're out of the Zocalo, I better fill you in on all the problems, Mr. Allen."  
  
"You mean there's more than just a flesh eating monster that's next to impossible to kill down here?" Allen asked. "Something worse?"  
  
"Well, you already know that Garibaldi is down here."  
  
"True." The man looked round. "Yeah, that might be worse. He didn't want me to come down here with him."  
  
"I'm sure. And now it looks as though this Marcus person is here. And -- Ivanova and Ambassador Delenn could be down here as well."  
  
"Really." Zack Allen looked at the Captain for a long moment, obviously waiting for more explanations. "Perhaps we should call Commander Ivanova and suggest they come back?"  
  
Sheridan bit at his lower lip and shook his head. "Just remember about Garibaldi's link going dead. What if we called and gave them away? Susan and Ambassador Delenn are far from helpless. No. We'll go on without putting any of this on the links. But do be careful, all of you. There are far too many of our own people down here. Don't shoot at shadows."   
  
Zack Allen nodded and looked down the corridor where they'd found the debris. "I think we should go in that direction for a ways before we start spreading out."  
  
"Yes." Captain Sheridan looked at the cloth in his hands again and frowned. "There's blood on this cloak."  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
And the damn humans just turned away and started walking down the hall. Vir felt his heart pounding at the thought of blood. He didn't know who this Marcus person was but he was sorry if he ran into the Objolian. And if the Commander and Ambassador Delenn were here, in trouble as well -- he almost pushed ahead of Londo. Then he looked around at all the people with weapons, the ones who might be his only protection against the Objolian. He bowed his head and let Londo go on ahead, and he carefully kept at his back -- and made certain there were a couple security personal behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
13  
  
"That's it," one of the humans said. "Communications are down on the station. I've set up the virus. The rest will start falling in the next few minutes."  
  
Garibaldi looked up at them with a pang of shock. These people had the tech knowledge to take down station services? Damn!  
  
Marcus moved under his hand. Was he acknowledging that he heard those words, too? Garibaldi looked back at his companion and carefully checked the wound.  
  
The alien shuffled closer again, sniffing.  
  
"Dddeaddd."  
  
"Like hell he is," Garibaldi growled.   
  
The alien stood its ground, then backed away but only three steps. Garibaldi saw how the other humans looked frightened. Michael wondered what the creature held over them, and if there was any way to subvert them to his cause. Could they join forces, take down the alien?  
  
He glanced around and saw one of the humans staring at him. He held the surger in his hand, playing with it as though he couldn't wait to use it again. Michael Garibaldi wasn't stupid enough to decide that he could trust those humans just because of their humanity. Oh no. He might try to play on their fear, but he wouldn't trust them.  
  
"That's done," the one at the comp board said. "We need to move on."  
  
"We can't," Michael protested. "The seal on this wound isn't even set."  
  
"You get that bastard on his feet and moving or we'll let the Objolian have him," the one with the surger said.  
  
Michael looked at the alien. It was showing teeth again. For all the human's air of superiority, Garibaldi had no doubt which one was really in charge. The alien controlled them even if there was little in actual communication between them.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Garibaldi finally said.  
  
"Get him on his feet. That's all you need to know. Now. We need to move now."  
  
There was a look of fear and rage in the man's eyes. Mad eyes -- crazy people. Garibaldi glanced around at the others and saw it there in all of them. Crazy.  
  
He up-ended the med box and sorted through the scattered supplies. There they were -- four small stim doses. He pushed one of the doses against Marcus's left wrist. The Ranger moved slightly, but didn't come round. Damn! The others were gathering their few belongings. He grabbed another stim and shoved it against the left wrist again.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered. "It's the only way."  
  
Marcus came conscious with a start and a gasp. His arm twitched and then his body shook. He looked startled.  
  
"Stims," Garibaldi said. "Careful. We have to go now."  
  
"Yes. Yes, I see." He actually sat up, but looked paler and dizzy. "I'll need -- your help."  
  
Two of the humans were unsealing the door. Surger -- Garibaldi could recognize that one now -- was standing watch over them. The alien was looking toward the still body at the back of the room. It's tongues flicked out again and it made a rumbling noise.  
  
"No," Surger said. He spoke the word carefully. "No, don't start yet. You want the others, don't you? Don't go to the madness yet."  
  
"Mmmmadddnessss."  
  
"Not yet."  
  
The alien turned and pulled open the hole in the wall where the humans had been working so hard. Strong.  
  
Mad?  
  
Garibaldi glanced at his companion. Marcus only nodded and lifted his right hand for help. Michael got him to his feet and he stayed there, though the Ranger trembled.  
  
"Can you stand on your own?" Michael asked. "I better take the med supplies. No telling how much farther they expect us to go."  
  
"Get -- them."  
  
Marcus braced himself by a sheer force of will and stood straight while Michael Garibaldi knelt back down and shoved the supplies back into the case.  
  
Including the nasty weapon he'd taken out of Marcus's shoulder. No one noticed. He didn't grin, even though this was the first hope he had found.  
  
  
  
  
  
14  
  
Delenn stopped and shook her head. Ivanova just looked at the shadowed walls and frowned. The trail was gone. There were no more little spots of blood to follow. There was no sign of Garibaldi at all.  
  
Well, except for the ruined link that they'd found on the floor back a few turns. She knew it was Michael's. She knew he was in danger.  
  
She didn't know what they could do to help him. Susan held the link in her hand and stared at it, silent and uncertain.  
  
"We know there is trouble," Delenn said. Susan looked up, nodding. "Should we contact Sheridan and get more help? I should not like to think we failed our friends because we were too proud to admit our own inability."  
  
"Yes. Yes, you are right." Susan lifted her hand and hit the link button.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Ivanova to C & C."  
  
Nothing still.  
  
"Well. Damn." She looked at Delenn. "Communications might be down. I think there must be real trouble somewhere. It might even be here."  
  
"Yes. One suspects that the disappearance of Marcus and Garibaldi is likely associated with great adversity. I should not like to think that there is more trouble somewhere else on the station."  
  
Ivanova was feeling even uneasier now. She looked back at her useless link and frowned. "Never can trust them when you need them most."  
  
"Marcus and Garibaldi?" Delenn asked.  
  
"Yes, them too. I suggest, Ambassador, that we head back to that last . . . sign we had of the two."  
  
Delenn nodded. She looked both ways down the corridor and shook her head.  
  
"This is not good. This is not good at all."  
  
Amazing how much they were thinking alike.  
  
  
  
  
  
15  
  
After a while, Vir's natural curiosity began to get the better of his terror. That was good. He didn't like the feeling of constant dread. Besides, he found watching how these humans worked to be absolutely fascinating. Especially Captain Sheridan. He hadn't had much chance to study Sheridan before now. He found that this human captain wasn't much like Sinclair.  
  
He sometimes thought he missed the old commander. He was certain that other humans did, even though they appeared to be taking to Sheridan well enough. Vir had never quite worked out the dynamics of human loyalty/friendship/duty. He wished he had more time to study it. They were, really, a fascinating people.  
  
Like the way they just rushed off into the face of danger, never doubting that they could handle it. He wondered if that wasn't a group mind sort of phenomena. He had seen individual humans act very bravely, but in groups they seemed to take it to extremes.  
  
The lights flickered.  
  
"Sheridan to C & C!"  
  
Nothing. Sheridan stared at his link. Zack and a couple others tried their links. There was silence on all the lines.  
  
"Uh-oh," Londo said.  
  
The lights went dark for a moment, and came back up again. Londo had a hand on Vir's arm. He didn't complain, even though the grip was going to leave bruises. He wanted that contact just now.  
  
"Maybe -- maybe we better head back," Zack suggested. He obviously didn't like to say it. "If there is trouble up in C & C, then you should be there, sir."  
  
Sheridan looked back the way they'd come. He frowned as the lights flickered again.  
  
"I suspect the trouble is not in C & C, Mr. Allen. I suspect it's right here. And besides, with the power apparently fluctuating, do you want to go back and try the lift?"  
  
"Ah, no sir."  
  
"Better to be wandering around down here than stuck in one of those."  
  
"Yes sir," he agreed.  
  
Vir thought Allen looked relieved not to be going back. Actually, being trapped in a nice, enclosed, safe little lift might not be so bad just now. However, the fool humans just started down another corridor.  
  
Even Londo looked back at him and shook his head.  
  
"This may not have been my best idea," Londo said.  
  
"Oh, we're probably better off down here, you know," Vir replied. "For all we know, that trouble could be an entire fleet of Objolians working their way through the hull."  
  
Londo looked upward, shook his head again, and turned to hurry after the Earthers. "You are such a comfort, Vir. I don't know how I could stay so cheerful without you."  
  
  
  
  
  
16  
  
Marcus stumbled, stumbled again when the lights flickered. He looked around with a frantic sort of fear that Garibaldi found unsettling. He didn't want to see the Ranger break down now.  
  
The lights went dark for a moment. Had Marcus been in better shape, Garibaldi would have dared a run. But the lights came back up and even their captors were looking startled.  
  
"It's working through the system faster than I expected," the tech said. He gave a nervous little grin to the other humans but it faded when he looked at the alien. "They'll be defenseless soon. We don't want to be here."  
  
"You better hope that we don't find you again," Garibaldi said. "You better hope that you can run far and fast, you little bastards."  
  
Surger looked at him, not at all impressed by the words. In fact, he looked as though there was nothing a mere human could say that would bother him. Garibaldi found himself glancing at the shambling, awkward alien again. What the hell hold did that creature have over them, anyway?  
  
"Move. Keep going."  
  
"You -- you've got into the station," Marcus said. He took a breath and kept moving. "You've apparently subverted the computer controls already. What is it you want with the two of us?"  
  
"I want him to keep you moving," Surger said. "And I want you for information about other colonies. Small colonies. And their defenses."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Surger looked at him and didn't answer. However, his eyes flickered back to the alien again.  
  
The Alien wanted to know about human colonies. Michael saw Marcus's eyes make that little shift from human to alien and back again. He saw a little more coherence in the man's eyes.  
  
"What is that alien?" Marcus asked.  
  
Surger grinned. It wasn't a friendly, polite look. There was an edge of madness in the eyes again, and hopelessness.  
  
"It's an Objolian."  
  
Marcus Cole's eyes went wide and he stepped away from the human and the alien. It was sniffing again, and making a low rumbling noise.  
  
"What the hell is an Objolian?" Garibaldi demanded. He didn't like being the only one here who didn't know what was going on.  
  
"Death," Marcus said. "It's death for everyone on this station, unless --"  
  
He threw himself at Surger, knocking the human aside with more force than Michael thought the Ranger could call upon.  
  
And then Marcus raced headlong at the alien.  
  
"No!" Surger shouted.  
  
There was fear in that voice. Terror. The other humans acted the same way, leaping straight at Marcus and knocking him down before he could touch the Objolian. Garibaldi pushed his way in, grabbing hold of Marcus himself. He didn't want the man throwing himself at the alien, though probably not of the same reasons that their captors stopped him.  
  
"Don't ever try that again!" Surger said. He shoved his hand against Marcus's chest. Garibaldi didn't even know the man had the surger in his hand until he felt the painful tingle in his own arms. Marcus just gasped and held very still. "Don't mess with the alien, do you hear me?"  
  
Garibaldi slugged Surger, sending him tumbling backward. He would have done more, but Marcus collapsed against him.  
  
"Dddddeadddd."  
  
The Objolian was sniffing at Surger. That got the human to his feet and backing away in sheer terror. He apparently even forgot that Garibaldi had hit him or his anger at Marcus.  
  
"Ffffoodddd."  
  
"Not yet," Surger said. His voice shook. "Not yet. Remember your duty to the others. Remember your promises to us."  
  
"Oh damn, oh damn," Marcus whispered. Garibaldi looked down at him. "I -- I hoped this was the only one. Scout then."  
  
"What the hell is going on?"  
  
"There aren't supposed to be any more Objolians," Marcus said. He was looking pale. His shoulder bled a little, but the seal had reshaped itself. "The Centuari said they had wiped them out."  
  
"Leave it to the Centuari not to get it right," Garibaldi said. He sighed. "Tell me what we're facing here, Marcus." He lowered his voice. "Tell me how to fight it."  
  
"We can't possibly --"  
  
"From all I can see, we're the only hope the others have."  
  
Those were just the words to bring Marcus back to his senses. Surger came close enough to kick at them, but Garibaldi ignored the man and got Marcus back up. It was then that he noticed they were short one of their guards. Surger was looking around too, and made a little growling noise of his own.  
  
"We'll throw Vecton to the Objolians later," he said. His companions nodded but none of them looked at all angry like Surger. They looked, in fact, like they were ready to run, too.  
  
The alien came sniffing at Garibaldi. He started to punch it right in that ugly, noseless face. Marcus grabbed his arm even before he could do it. The mood he was in right now, it almost wasn't enough.  
  
"I want answers."  
  
"You want to live? Then move." Surger gave him a shove. Marcus held to his arm. He couldn't understand why the Ranger was so intent on keeping him from making trouble when he'd just tried such a suicidal move of his own.  
  
"So? You want to talk to me?" Garibaldi asked.  
  
"I don't know how much it understands," Marcus said. He didn't look back at the Objolian. "The Centauri were never certain how really intelligent they were."  
  
"They weren't Centauri. It didn't matter to them."  
  
"Exactly." He frowned for a moment. "The Centauri were the first to find the Objolians. They thought they were a safe species. Good workers, as I recall."  
  
"Right. What happened?"  
  
They were walking, but slowly. The humans were spreading out. The Objolian shuffled along just behind Michael and Marcus, sending the hair on the back of Garibaldi's neck tingling.  
  
Marcus tapped his arm -- one, two, three. And again.  
  
Garibaldi didn't know what the Ranger wanted, but he repeated the three taps back to him. Marcus Cole nodded.  
  
"About the Objolians; first they were far more dangerous than the Centauri suspected."  
  
"Not a surprise."  
  
"Second; they were far more intelligent. They learned by watching."  
  
First and second down. Marcus tensed and nodded just a little toward the corridor to the right.  
  
Oh damn. He knew what third was.  
  
"And third --"  
  
They spun and ran. Garibaldi used the weapon he'd cut out of Marcus to stab at the only human who was between them and escape. Tech screamed in pain and fear as he went down to his knees. Maybe the Objolian would find him a tasty snack. Michael didn't care. He just kept hold of Marcus and headed into the darkness, running as fast as they could away from the shouting men and the growl of the Objolian.   
  
  
  
  
  
17  
  
Susan could hear sounds. They echoed strangely through the dark corridors. She didn't like it, mostly because this area shouldn't have been dark. The station was in trouble.  
  
She should have been up in C & C. She couldn't justify being here in search of one or two people when the entire station was in danger.  
  
And she couldn't leave Delenn here to go on alone. She stopped and looked round, Delenn pausing only a step farther. When Susan started to speak, the Minbari Ambassador only shook her head.  
  
"I do not know, any more what to do," Delenn said. She looked around the turn in the corridor and kept her voice to a soft whisper and Susan leaned closer. "There is more to this than I expected. The trouble is not just with our friends."  
  
"I wish there was sign of them," Susan said. She looked nervously around when she heard yet another clank somewhere -- behind them? Ahead of them? She couldn't even be certain of that now. "We have to go back, Delenn. We've already proven there's nothing we can do down here except wander --"  
  
Delenn suddenly caught hold of her arm, stilling her words. At first, Susan thought she was only going to argue. Instead, the Minbari tilted her head and was apparently listening to something. Susan couldn't hear anything more out of the ordinary, but she knew that the aliens had a slightly different hearing range. She held her breath and waited.  
  
"I -- I fear there is a problem," Delenn suddenly said.  
  
"More of a problem?" Susan asked. "Do I want to hear about more of a problem?"  
  
"There are people coming up behind us. And there are more ahead of us. And I can not tell if any of them are friends or enemies."  
  
"Maybe we should just go find a hole and crawl in it till they all go away," Susan suggested. "No? Then we better decide on one group or the other. If we go forward, we'll probably catch up with them. If we go back, we'll definitely run into the others."  
  
"When neither choice is reasonable, do nothing," Delenn said.  
  
"Stay here? Hide?"  
  
"I think, perhaps, that might be wise. Because the group behind is fast gaining ground. We do not, perhaps, want to get caught between the two groups."  
  
"Yes. Right. Good point." Susan looked around quickly, but there was damn little cover down here. "Where?"  
  
"Shadows, if shadows are all that we have." Delenn caught hold of her arm again and pulled her aside. "Pull up your hood. Make no sound."  
  
She obeyed without question. She could usually do that if she thought her life might depend upon it. Delenn pulled her into the darkness. Susan lifted the cape over her head, but didn't like that she couldn't see much around them that way. She almost protested, but the sounds of people were coming much too close.  
  
And then two figures appeared, one practically dragging the other along and cursing in languages Susan didn't even realize Garibaldi knew.  
  
"Thank the gods it is you two!" Delenn stated.  
  
The two men both turned, startled by the words. Susan was glad that neither appeared to have a weapon in hand. Then she heard the sounds coming after them, and thought maybe she should have brought more weapons.  
  
"R-run," Marcus said. He couldn't even keep to his feet now, and went down to his knees. "Run -- all three of you! Go!"  
  
"There's no way in hell --"  
  
"Come," Delenn ordered. She grabbed hold of Marcus and got him back to his feet despite his protests. Sometimes Susan forgot how strong the Minbari were. "Don't argue. We haven't the time. Take this. It might help."  
  
She pushed the pike into his hand. Marcus looked startled, then he activated the weapon and used it as a walking stick. It did help keep him to his feet.  
  
Garibaldi nodded and looked at Susan's weapon as though he considered asking for it. He didn't.  
  
"What the hell are you two doing down here?" he demanded.  
  
"When both of you went missing we got worried," Susan said. She grinned at his look of shock. "I just wish I knew what the hell was going on."  
  
"You and me both."  
  
"Objolian," Marcus said. The word came in a single gasp between the tapping of his fighting staff against the metal flooring. "Objolian, here. A scout."  
  
"No!" Delenn almost stumbled. And then she started running and pulling Marcus along with her. Susan and Garibaldi had trouble keeping up.  
  
"What the hell is that creature?" Garibaldi demanded.  
  
"Killer. When the feeding time comes upon them, they will kill and eat anything including their own. Is the time coming, Marcus?"  
  
"Y- yes. Scout, I think. Hu-- humans helping it."  
  
"Why?" Delenn asked. "Why would they turn the Objolians lose on us?"  
  
"To keep them from killing their own people, probably," Garibaldi offered. "What the hell -- I can hear --"  
  
They rounded the corner and saw shadows coming at them.  
  
  
  
  
  
18  
  
Vir gave a cry of dismay at the shadowed sight ahead of them, something coming quickly out of the darkness.  
  
Weapons raised, ready -- but would even a couple dozen lasers fired at once make a difference? Could he run?  
  
"Hold your fire!"  
  
He wasn't certain where the shout came from, but then he realized it was Mr. Garibaldi's voice. Londo whispered something that sounded very much like a prayer of thanks to the gods.  
  
"Michael!" Sheridan was hurrying forward. Those were humans, not an alien. Good.  
  
"Go!" Someone in the shadowed group yelled. There were more sounds coming still. Somewhere far too near a person screamed in fear and agony. Vir suddenly realized that they were in a lot of danger still.  
  
"Marcus, we will not abandon you." That was Ambassador Delenn. Good. Bad. Sounds coming closer.  
  
"Go! It smells the blood. It's started feeding! You have a chance --"  
  
"No way in hell are we leaving you here!" Sheridan shouted. "Delenn, Susan, Garibaldi -- you keep him moving."  
  
"Humans don't understand about sacrificing one to save the others," Londo mumbled. He was starting to back away. Good. Vir could count on sanity in the face of danger from the Ambassador.  
  
"There's no time!" the stranger shouted, and gasped in pain as Garibaldi grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder.  
  
No time. That appeared true. Something moved in the darkness just beyond the little knot of humans who were hurrying toward the security people and the limited safety of their weapons.  
  
Someone fired. The darkness lit for a moment, the weapon's laser burst heating the ceiling metal and creating a dull glare. And there it was.  
  
Objolian. He was seeing a nightmare monster in the flesh. Huge, ugly. Standing there with appendages swinging from side to side and something that looked like a severed human arm dangling in one hand. The mouth opened and a tongue moved there -- no two. And teeth glinted in the fading light. Lots and lots of sharp teeth.  
  
Vir thought he should run. Running would be a very smart thing to do right now. Run far and fast.  
  
But the others weren't running and he would have to shove and trample his way through them to get away. And then the Objolian would be at his back. He wanted that creature where he could see it. He just didn't like to see it so well.  
  
And then area went dark and he could only see the shadow -- and that was worse.  
  
Garibaldi and the other three arrived. He put this Marcus person's feet back to the floor, leaning him against the wall very near Londo and Vir.  
  
"Go." Marcus said. "It smells blood. Go now."  
  
Vir took two steps backward. Unfortunately, Londo was between him and any hope of escape. He thought he could out run the ambassador, if only he could get past him.  
  
"We're all safe for the moment," Sheridan said. "Let's start retreating. Move back slowly and keep those weapons ready. It may not kill the creature, but I bet it will still sting and slow it a bit."  
  
"Retreat, yes," Londo said. "Sanity at last. I feared you were going to make a stand and see if it could eat us all before it developed indigestion. Vir, you take this human. Someone should give Mr. Garibaldi a weapon. I believe he could be of much better use to us as a fighter than a pack animal."  
  
"Ah," Marcus said. "You are wiser than I've been given to believe, Ambassador Mollari."  
  
Londo made an amused little sound. "Ah, good. Just what we need. Another human diplomat."  
  
Even Sheridan grinned, and Garibaldi didn't argue when someone handed him a ppg. Vir didn't particularly want to take hold of the bleeding human who looked ready to faint at any moment. Blood would attract the Objolian. Still, what Londo said made sense. He nodded to Garibaldi and carefully took hold of this Marcus. From what he could see, the man didn't look as though he'd been bitten, at least.  
  
Marcus lifted his head again and nodded his thanks. Vir shrugged and started helping him move back with the others.  
  
The Objolian made a high, keening sound that pierced Vir's thoughts and nearly made him stumble. He glanced back again, but so did Marcus.  
  
The Objolian moved toward them; a single step at first -- and then quite suddenly it moved very fast. Sheridan fired. So did Garibaldi. The creature roared, shuddered to a stop. The smell of burnt alien flesh made Vir feel quite ill.  
  
And then the creature charged at them again -- so fast that even Mr. Garibaldi barely had time to fire once more. The Objolian reached the mass of humans, screamed in pain as someone fired. And then it grabbed -- Commander Ivanova.  
  
Vir screamed and let go of Marcus.  
  
And leapt at the creature.  
  
  
  
  
  
19  
  
Garibaldi yelled -- he didn't know what it was he said -- and shoved someone out of the way so he could get close enough to the Objolian. Susan was fighting it with her fist. She didn't dare fire the laser since the Objolian had hold of that arm and the weapon moved erratically as she tried to pull away.  
  
Then Michael Garibaldi saw something he never thought he would see in his life. Vir Kotto screamed and attacked the alien. It so surprised him that he almost lost track of his own purpose.  
  
Vir's attack startled the creature. Or maybe the Centauri smelled like a better dinner. Vir was certainly a heftier morsel. Unfortunately, the Centauri wasn't armed.  
  
He did confuse the Objolian. It grabbed hold of his arm and snapped its teeth at Vir's face. Vir managed to get his other arm up in time, though the creature did catch hold of it with sharp, long teeth.  
  
Marcus was there, battering the creature in the face with his pike and shouting angry words of his own. By then, Garibaldi, Sheridan, and a few others managed to slip behind the Objolian. For a moment, Garibaldi paused. If they fired this close, would it go through and kill Susan and Vir? He put the weapon to the back of the creature's head. Sheridan did the same.  
  
"Keep low!"  
  
Fired. The creature shuddered. Vir moaned. Garibaldi couldn't see much, but he thought that Susan was free. They fired again. This time Sheridan shoved his weapon into the mid back. An arm was snaking round at them, but it was trembled and thrashed in uncertain movement. Garibaldi fired again.  
  
And then it fell, pulling Vir with it.  
  
Dead.  
  
Londo was already trying to shove the creature off of his assistant. The Centauri Ambassador looked frightened -- more frightened then he had in the face of this monster. It shouldn't have surprised Garibaldi to see that Londo cared about Vir, but it still did.  
  
Vir was unconscious. They had trouble prying the dead Objolian's teeth from his arm, but finally managed it. Delenn quickly wrapped some cloth around the wounds. Londo nodded his thanks, and said nothing at all.  
  
The silence around them was eerie. Garibaldi wasn't certain that any of the other human invaders survived. He would hunt them out later. Right now they had other work.  
  
"We must -- get back to the place where they -- hacked into the computers," Marcus said. He pushed away from the wall and stood on his own, though he leaned heavily on his weapon. "If this outage has left the station undefended, then we might still not survive."  
  
Sheridan nodded. He looked down at Londo and Vir.  
  
"We must take him. It is not safe here," Londo said.  
  
"It might not be safe," Garibaldi agreed. He looked down the dark corridor. "I can't be certain that the other humans are dead or even running. They might still try to stop us if they think it will save their own people."  
  
Susan helped Londo pull Vir to his feet. He was already making sounds of protest, which meant he was regaining consciousness. Garibaldi was glad to see it.  
  
He took hold of Marcus despite the Ranger's start of a protest.  
  
"Don't. If we argue it'll just slow us down more," Michael said.  
  
Marcus nodded. The security people formed a protective barrier around them as they began to move. Michael glanced around at the faces, and noted a surprisingly few black arm bands. Not many NightWatch people in on this one.  
  
It couldn't be Sheridan's work. Making a display like that was too obvious. Zack? Why would Zack make certain that there were fewer than usual NightWatch people here?  
  
Or maybe he was just paranoid. Maybe he shouldn't be thinking about NightWatch when the entire station might be in trouble from outside sources.  
  
However, Garibaldi didn't want NightWatch looking too closely at Marcus. He wanted to believe they would survive and it would matter.  
  
He usually wasn't that optimistic.  
  
  
  
  
  
2   
  
Susan said nothing on their quick jog back through the corridors. She was afraid that her voice would tremble. The thought of that creature's hold on her came back like a nightmare at every dark corner. She wondered how long she would live with it.  
  
And she glanced at Vir Kotto. Why the hell did he leap in to save her life? She didn't understand.  
  
Marcus led them straight back to a hidden room. Even Garibaldi looked impressed. As soon as Sheridan and Zack shoved the secret door aside, Marcus nodded and leaned against the wall. And then he slid down and closed his eyes.  
  
"He needs to get to med," Garibaldi said. He sounded concerned. "I had to dig this out of his shoulder, and I'm not very good at this work."  
  
He held out a nasty looking, palm-length barb. Susan had seen pictures of them before.  
  
"Drazi," she said.  
  
Garibaldi nodded. Sheridan was already entering the little, dark hole in the wall. Susan and Michael tried to go through at the same time. They both backed up. They both tried again.  
  
"You two should take that act on the road," Mollari suggested. "Very funny. Your timing is perfect."  
  
Susan turned a warning glare on the Centauri. Garibaldi darted past her and got in behind Sheridan.  
  
"Hey! What happened to ladies first!"  
  
"Only when it applies, Ivanova. Are you going to tell me you're a lady?"  
  
"Oh, well. You have me there."  
  
She followed him into the room. Zack came last, keeping the rest of the guards posted outside. Interesting that Garibaldi wasn't taking the command away from him.  
  
There was a dead body in the room. Susan could see it beneath the covering in the corner. She didn't ask and purposely looked away. Unfortunately, what she saw next was bloody med supplies scattered on the floor. Garibaldi stepped over them with his head purposely averted. So, that was how he took the Drazi barb out of Marcus. He'd done well enough, given the circumstances. The Ranger was still alive.  
  
She went with the others to stand over the computer. Sheridan sat down and began running system checks. This computer had way too damn much access to B5 controls.  
  
"Couldn't have used this place more than just this once," Sheridan said. "We'd have tracked it right away."  
  
"They thought once would be enough," Garibaldi countered. "And we're still not certain they weren't right."  
  
"Good point." Sheridan looked briefly up at the ceiling as though he could tell what was happening in the rest of the station. "Maybe you better have a go at this, Michael. Probably more in your line than mine."  
  
Garibaldi nodded and took the vacated chair but Susan could see a nervous twitch to his shoulders. What he wanted, probably, was to be somewhere fighting the enemy face to face instead of playing computer games with him.  
  
Zack was over examining the body under the blanket. Susan decided she might do best to be outside the room, guarding with the others. Besides, Delenn wasn't in here. They still weren't out of danger. She had her duty still.  
  
And was glad it took her away from dead bodies and bloody med supplies.  
  
Delenn was kneeling on the floor before Vir Kotto and examining the man's arm. His eyes were still closed though the eyelids flickered with some show of awareness every time Delenn touched him.  
  
"The wound is not serious. Dr. Franklin will have no problem dealing with it."  
  
"Good," Susan said. Her own eyes shifted to Marcus who didn't look nearly as good. "What about this one?" She tried not to sound personally involved, like she even knew this person. Best not to give anything away, she told herself.  
  
Delenn carefully pulled back the corner of Marcus's shirt and gently touched the makeshift bandages over the wound.  
  
"The medpad keeps it mostly numb," Marcus suddenly said.  
  
Susan yelped and then felt a real wave of annoyance.  
  
"You could have said you were conscious!"  
  
"You didn't ask."  
  
"This is true," Delenn said. "One should never make such assumptions -- conscious, unconscious, alive, dead."  
  
"I just needed to sit down for a little while," Marcus said. His eyes blinked several times as he looked at Susan. "Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you."  
  
She started to snap some answer, but the man really didn't deserve it. He was not in any condition for their usual verbal sparring.  
  
"It's all right." She almost reached over to pat his shoulder but refrained. Too many people around. "I'm just a little on edge."  
  
"I thought it was going to kill you," he said. There was just a momentary flicker of true fear in his eyes. It startled her. "I tried to help --"  
  
"You and Vir saved it from biting my head off," she said. "Maybe I should have you two go with me to some of my meetings with Earth Force Brass."  
  
She tried to smile at the joke but wasn't sure she pulled it off very well. Marcus managed only a whisper of a smile of his own before his eyes closed again. Susan didn't assume he was unconscious. In many ways, she hoped he wasn't.  
  
Sheridan, Garibaldi, and Zack slipped back out of the room a moment later. They looked worried and Susan felt a whisper of fear slip across a moment's peace. She had hoped, somehow, that the worst was really over.  
  
"Mr. Garibaldi has managed to stop the program's infiltration of the B5 system," Sheridan said. He was always pretty good about telling people the straight facts. She knew there was more coming. "We can not, however, tell how much damage is already done. He also thinks it's not wise to mess too much with it until experts take a look at this equipment and the program. So -- Mr. Allen, you are going to hold this post along with the security personnel. We don't know how many humans came aboard with the Objolian. There could, in fact, be an entire army headed this way. You are to hold this place and not let that computer equipment fall back into their hands. Destroy it, if necessary, but don't let them start it up again."  
  
"Yes sir," Zack nodded. He looked more worried now, and glanced down the still dark halls as though he expected the enemy to come swarming at them even now.  
  
There was, of course, no reason why they might not. Susan glanced into the dark as well.  
  
"The rest of us are going to try to get back to the upper levels," Sheridan continued. "We're hoping that Garibaldi was able to route enough power so the lift will work. We're taking the wounded with us in hopes of getting them to med lab as soon as possible."  
  
Marcus opened his eyes and started to speak. Susan silenced him with a touch of her fingers on his head. He looked startled enough that he must have forgotten that he was about to protest.  
  
She even helped him stand. His hand was very cold. Blood loss. Shock. They really did need to get him to med lab. The damn Ranger didn't know when to slow down.  
  
Marcus used the pike to stay upright and nodded his thanks. Delenn and Londo had Vir in hand. He was looking around, plainly without full comprehension yet. Just as well. They didn't have time to stand around talking.  
  
"Let's go," Sheridan said. He pulled his weapon and kept it in hand as he led the way.  
  
  
  
  
  
21  
  
Vir wanted to stand still instead of rushing through the half-dark maze of corridors. He wanted to just stand still for a long time. Or sit down would be even better. Lie down in a nice, quiet room. . .   
  
Every time he opened his eyes, the world went all wobbly and the walls moved in ways that they shouldn't. If he could stop, he wouldn't mind if the walls moved around him. Both at the same time were very disturbing.  
  
Ambassador Delenn and Londo were the ones making him move. Every time he tried to protest, Londo suggested that he keep quiet and keep moving. Vir always thought it wise to do what Londo suggested. Ambassador Mollari had a knack for surviving disasters.  
  
"That's it," Garibaldi suddenly said. He sounded pleased.  
  
Vir lifted his head again and found that they were back to the lift. He was so glad to see it -- and a chance to finally stand still -- that he actually pulled away from Londo and Delenn and stumbled the last few steps on his own, trying to get there all the quicker. Commander Ivanova and Captain Sheridan had the doors open and obviously thought it was safe. The others rushed the last few steps and squeezed into the lift. Vir was glad that the security people were not with them. It was crowded enough.  
  
"Where to, Captain?" Ivanova asked.  
  
"Straight to C & C. We'll get the wounded to med lab from there. I don't want to get stopped by any trouble along the way," Sheridan explained. He looked at Vir and Marcus as though he was apologizing.  
  
"I would as soon like to believe that we're all going to survive, Captain," Marcus said softly. "C & C is the better destination."  
  
Vir nodded agreement. He leaned against the lift wall beside Marcus and didn't look at his wounded arm. He was glad when the lift started moving. Sooner to be done with all of this.  
  
Someone touched his hand. He looked up, startled, to find that Susan Ivanova had slipped back to stand beside him.  
  
"You saved my life," she said. "That was very brave, rushing at the Objolian that way."  
  
"Brave?" he said. He shook his head, vigorously denying the term. "No, no, no. Not brave. A coward's choice."  
  
"Coward?" Delenn said. "To rush weaponless at such a creature? I do not think so, Vir Kotto."  
  
"No. Really." He leaned his head back again and bit his bottom lip. The lift was moving slower than usual. "I -- I had two choices, when the Objolian attacked Commander Ivanova. I could have just stood there and watched while the Objolian killed -- but then I would have had to relive that moment for the rest of my life. If we got away, I might possibly live for a very long time. I didn't want to spend every night with that vision coming to me in the dark. Better to be the one who died than face that future."  
  
"Brave," Delenn still said.  
  
"Brave and wise," Marcus added.  
  
From the corner of his eyes he could see Londo nod. It didn't make him feel any braver, but this was a moment he would cherish -- for the rest of his life.  
  
  
  
  
  
22  
  
There were shouts of relief and pleasure when the group arrived in C & C. Garibaldi didn't notice that as much as the noise from the communications equipment. That and the sight on the main screen.  
  
Ships firing at each other. A half dozen of them.  
  
"What the hell is that all about?" Sheridan demanded.  
  
"Sir," someone said. "We spread the word about the Objolians, like you said. They -- they all went crazy and started accusing each other of harboring the creatures. Our scanning equipment is down. We don't know which ship, if any, has the creatures."  
  
"Well, hell," Garibaldi said. "What about the rest of B5?"  
  
"Riots, we think. Communications is spotty. There has been at least one ship out there saying that we're the ones with the Objolians aboard. A couple others are suggesting that the station be destroyed just to be safe."  
  
"Oh, are they?" Susan said. Garibaldi took a careful step away from her. It was always wise not to get in Ivanova's way when she was mad. "Captain Sheridan, may I suggest that I round up a few pilots and see if we can't dissuade some of those ships from continuing hostilities?"  
  
"Good idea." He had barely nodded before Ivanova was heading back toward the lift. "Be careful. And try to find out which one of those really does have the Objolians -- if any. They might not even be here yet."  
  
"Oh good," Garibaldi mumbled. "More trouble coming later."  
  
"Let me -- let me listen in on communications," Marcus said. "I might -- I've heard the humans and the Objolians speak. I might be able to tell which ones by the accents."  
  
"You should be in med lab," Garibaldi said.  
  
"I want to survive," Marcus answered. He lifted his head. "I want to survive for longer than it would take Dr. Franklin to patch me up."  
  
"Find him a spot, a link," Sheridan said. "And someone get the first aide kit. See if you can't stop the bleeding. He's right, Michael. We need the help."  
  
Michael nodded. He went back to his own work -- trying to find and contact the right people to send down to that illegal computer station. And then he had riots to settle. He shouldn't worry so much about the one Ranger.  
  
But he looked back at the man a moment later and wondered what would have happened if he had gone straight down to Gray sector with Marcus Cole instead of sending the Ranger on alone. Could he have stopped Marcus from being captured or would they both have fallen to the humans and their Objolian ally right then? Would they have killed him? They wouldn't have known they needed him to keep Marcus going. And now even that made more sense. There were five of them, they could have managed the Ranger without him. But the Objolian was going mad, and none of them wanted fresh blood on them.  
  
Hell. He didn't have time to think about it now. Like Marcus, he'd wait till after they survived.  
  
  
  
  
  
23  
  
Ivanova had a hell of a hard time getting the Starfuries to launch. She fought to quell her frustration and keep from yelling at techs who were doing their best. She knew the station's controls weren't working properly. She knew that it would be dangerous to launch without the proper protocols.  
  
But she wanted out there with her weapons in hand and enemies in sight.  
  
"Launch," someone unexpectedly said in her ear.  
  
The ship started to swing down and out. In a moment she had the station behind her, two starfuries flanking her, and a hell of a lot of unfriendly ships ahead.  
  
Unfriendly, but not necessarily enemies. That was the problem.  
  
"All right. Let's see if we can't break up this brawl," she said into her mike.  
  
She remembered the fist fight between the Narn and Centauri -- was that only a few hours ago? How the hell had so much gone wrong so fast? She felt like it had to be years later.  
  
Susan adjusted the communications band on her little ship. Right now, she probably had more broadcasting ability than the station. She saw ships from a half dozen different worlds and already knew that this was on the verge of becoming a major breach in the peace. She would have to use her ability to communicate wisely and diplomatically.  
  
Right.  
  
"This is Commander Ivanova from Babylon 5. I'm giving all of you to the count of three to cease firing on one another or I will come in and make sure you can't shoot again. Some of you know me and know I'm not joking. The others better take their cues from those who have dealt with me before. Starfuries, disburse and prepare to fire on my count. One."  
  
Two ships bolted, heading straight for the gate. A Narn and a Centauri ship. She recognized their markings and grinned. Discussions with their captains had been volatile in the past.  
  
"Two."  
  
Another Centauri craft pulled back, weapon ports closing down. Seeing the Centauries backing down probably did more to stop the trouble than anything more that she might have said.  
  
She was sorry they didn't let her get to three, though.  
  
"All right. Now, let's just sit back for a few minutes here. Babylon 5 is getting everything sorted out. We've already killed the Objolian scout. We only need to weed out their ship. And remember, it might not even be here yet. Sit still and show a little patience."  
  
That last was as much for herself as anyone. She pulled her hand way from the weapons controls and sighed. It was back in C & C's court. Time to wait. Again.  
  
  
  
  
  
24  
  
Vir wanted to leave C & C and head for his quarters, but Londo was too excited and interested in what was going on. Besides, as he pointed out, there were no Objolians here. They couldn't be certain of that anywhere else on the station.  
  
So Vir settled on the floor in a corner and closed his eyes. That didn't help. The Objolian grabbed Ivanova in his mind's eye. And then it grabbed him. And now he would have to spend the rest of his life with that memory.  
  
Dr. Franklin arrived, cursing the slow lift and looking around with a quick, measured glance. He came straight to Vir and dropped down to his knees.  
  
"Garibaldi got word down to the med lab," he said, as though Vir had asked anything. "Nasty bite. A bit of bacteria in there. You might feel ill when that runs through your system, but this will keep it from getting worse."  
  
Franklin pushed an injection against Vir's neck. The man was so quick and professional that Vir barely had time to digest the words before he was wrapping the arm in clean bandages.  
  
"Thank you," Vir said.  
  
Franklin looked up, smiled briefly, and went back to work.  
  
"There are riots, yes?" Londo asked. "Is your med lab busy then?"  
  
"Security kept most of the trouble down to a minimum. I've had a couple broken bones, but nothing more serious. I have heard that most of the trouble was between Centauri and Narn. You really will have to do something about that, Ambassador."  
  
"Ha," Londo mused. Vir saw the look that Franklin gave the Ambassador. "I cannot be made responsible for these savage Narn, you know."  
  
"I was hoping you'd take responsibility for your own savages."  
  
Londo blinked. Then he grinned, bowed, and nodded. "I will -- have words with the savages, Doctor. I do grow weary of not being able go a day without mediating these useless little squabbles. I imagine that even G'Kar feels much the same by now."  
  
"I would think so," Franklin agreed. He stood and looked down at Vir again. "Rest for the next few days. Come see me if the wound becomes inflamed or the fever doesn't pass by tomorrow night."  
  
"I will make certain of it," Londo said.  
  
Vir felt, for a moment, as though he had family. Family that cared. He dared not look at Londo just then. The Ambassador wouldn't understand the adoration.  
  
"Now -- where's my other patient? Ah. There. Working, of course. Fool."  
  
  
  
25  
  
Garibaldi wasn't certain when Franklin had arrived. He only heard the argument and looked over to see Marcus feebly trying to wave the doctor away.  
  
"I will not go now," Marcus said. He probably said it louder than he intended. Everyone looked.  
  
"You shouldn't be here --"  
  
"Listen to me!" Marcus pushed the man away. "We are all in danger, Doctor. I -- I have a hope of finding out which -- wait. Listen. Mr. Garibaldi, listen to this!"  
  
Michael vaulted out of his position and darted to where Marcus sat. He really hoped. So, apparently, did Sheridan who followed just a step behind him. Franklin looked at the two of them and apparently believed that Marcus might actually be doing something important. He shoved some kind of injection against the man's neck, then stepped away. Marcus nodded his thanks.  
  
"It won't hold you for long."  
  
Marcus nodded again.  
  
His fingers were trembling as he worked over the comm equipment, but he called up a message.  
  
"Listen. Listen carefully."  
  
"This is the Nova 2 based Supra requesting permission to pull out," a voice said. Garibaldi felt his neck tingle. The accent was right. "We will head for the jump gate."  
  
"Nova 2?" Franklin asked.  
  
"Small, mining colony," Marcus answered. "Earth Alliance."  
  
"Could be," Garibaldi said. "Sounded like one of them. But we need more, Marcus."  
  
"Don't listen to the words. Listen to the background noise. Here. I can filter out the words, I think."  
  
His hands moved again, paused a moment. Michael saw the man's eyes close, and Franklin almost reached forward to grab him. But Marcus opened his eyes once more and went back to work.  
  
The voice of the man became a whisper in the background of louder noises. A clicking sound that Garibaldi knew too well. That was the sound two Objolian tongues made when they hit together. He was certain.  
  
And then, softly, something else.  
  
"Yessss. Fffoooddd. Yessssss."  
  
"That's them," Garibaldi said with a vigorous nod. "Don't let them jump! We don't want them striking somewhere else!"  
  
"Ivanova! Stop the Supra!" Sheridan ordered.  
  
They looked back at the screen. Ivanova was leading the Starfuries straight at the ship. The larger craft was running full out toward the gate. They could hear Susan ordering them to stop and be boarded but the ship gave no response. Garibaldi listened in on that line and heard whispers and shouts -- he didn't want to think about the humans trapped there with hungry Objolians.  
  
Even Marcus stood, though he leaned against the pike. The room went nearly silent except for some beeps and whispers of words from the comm equipment. Ivanova's voice rose now and then -- orders to the enemy craft and her own ships.  
  
They were not going to reach the Supra in time. Garibaldi saw it and began to curse softly. He should be glad enough to get the creatures away from the station, but he didn't want to think about them hitting somewhere else.  
  
And tried not to think about any other Objolian ships out there.  
  
"They're going to jump, Captain," Marcus said. "She can't reach --"  
  
Light blossomed on the screen -- bright and nearly blinding for a moment. And the Supra wasn't there when it cleared, though there were pieces of debris.  
  
"What the hell?" Sheridan demanded.  
  
Garibaldi was already at the controls. He pulled back the last image of the Supra. Slowed it down and they watched.  
  
Two shots fired at the ship from opposite angles. One from a Centauri craft and the other from a Narn ship, both of which had already been heading for the jump point. The combined power cut through the craft and it exploded in a slow, fiery ball of light.  
  
"Well," Londo said. "Well."  
  
"Looks like they must have coordinated that," Marcus added. "Good. Good work."  
  
Michael grabbed at the man just as he lost his hold on the pike and nearly went down. Garibaldi wasn't surprised. He felt much the same way.  
  
"Come on. Let's get you down to med lab," Michael told the Ranger. "No. Don't argue. I'm going down to security anyway. If you argue, it'll only take me longer to get there."  
  
"Oh. Well." Marcus looked around the room and nodded almost absently. "Yes. Time to go."  
  
Sheridan waved them away. He was already ordering the clean up of debris from around the jump point. It wouldn't be long before life was back to normal.  
  
***  
  
Five hours later, with calm mostly restored and no sign of any other Objolian ships, Garibaldi, Sheridan, and Ivanova met in Earhearts for a drink before retiring. Garibaldi sipped a soda while the other two had something stronger. It was days like these that almost tempted him.  
  
"The other ships have all retracted their official complaints," Susan said. "That's less paperwork for us, at least. You'd think they could give us a thank you, though."  
  
"They're still running scared," Sheridan said. He sipped at his drink. "We all know that there could be more Objolian ships out there. I'm curious what they find at Nova 2. Maybe this was the last of them."  
  
"I've put in an automatic ship scan for Objolian life forms," Susan said. "And I've given the program away to every ship to take home to their own ports. They won't sneak in again."  
  
"Any idea how that one got on board, Michael?" Sheridan asked.  
  
"I think so. A bribed guard let a huge crate through. I'm tracking it. This was the Supra's second visit here this month. They must have brought the Objolian and the others in on their first visit -- "  
  
"What the hell is wrong now?" Susan said.  
  
Garibaldi looked over his shoulder. Dr. Franklin was coming toward them, and the man didn't look happy. He had been invited to join them but declined. Michael wondered what brought him here after all.  
  
"The bastard did it to me again!" Franklin exclaimed. He didn't even sit down. "I turned my back for one minute, and he's gone!"  
  
Michael Garibaldi grinned. And then he laughed.  
  
So did Susan.  
  
"You think this is funny?" Franklin glared. Then he sat down. There was a moment when it looked like he might even grin. "Well, I was going to release him in the morning anyway. You did a good job, Garibaldi. That barb came out clean. If you hadn't taken it out then, it would have done irreparable damage. It was working its way farther into his body. It would have reached his heart before too much longer."  
  
"Oh." He took a sip of his soda. He had, after all, saved Marcus Cole's life. That counted, in the end. "He'll be all right?"  
  
"Fine, if he doesn't push it too much. Let's hope for calm around here for awhile. I think we could all use it."  
  
"Calm. Babylon 5. That doesn't sound likely to me," Susan said.  
  
Sheridan's link beeped. So did Garibaldi's.  
  
And that, of course, meant trouble . . .  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
